H&A
by darkhorse07
Summary: Story about my own characters.


_Ashley_

There was a new student at Valley High School and everyone was whispering about him. He didn't talk much, didn't smile but then most new students don't. He was getting his class schedule and locker that's when I, Ashley, first met him when my life changed.

I was leaving the office Mr. Johnson calls me back.

"Miss Brooks can you please help our new student find his locker and show him to his new classes." It was funny how he said it like I actually had a choice. I sighed to myself and walked back in.

"Glad to." I tell him sarcastically

"I thought you would be." He smiles. Ugh I hate that smile I don't think there is a single body in this school who actually likes that smile. He has a smile that makes your skin crawl. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't balding, overweight, always smells bad and wasn't a jackass. I glance at the new guy. Yup he was ruggedly handsome, hot even and totally out of her league. But there's something in his eyes that makes me pause in my assessment of him but it passes when he looks at me. I indicate him to follow me out. I take his paper right out of his hand and look at it. He doesn't ask me anything or tell me anything which is fine I don't want to talk. His locker is around the corner and as we round it; I give him back the paper.

"This is your locker. Most of your classes are on the second floor and your first one is downstairs third room from the bathrooms on the left side. Good luck." I tell him hurriedly. I don't know why but he makes me feel uneasy and it looks like he's about to say something so I take off quickly. Luckily the bell rings and it's easy to disappear in the crowd.

_Heath_

I want to call out a thank you but when the bell rings and everyone walks out of their class and I can't see her anymore. I shrug my shoulders. I put in my combination and it didn't open. Great.

"So you're the new guy." I look to my left a guy is leaning against some lockers. I don't say anything just let him talk.

"Heard a lot about you." Still I don't say anything. "I'm Matt Connors and these are my friends, Nathan Scott, Lucas Jones and Alex Shaw." Waiting for a name I wasn't going to give him I still couldn't get my locker open I guess it might be broken. "Do you have a name?" I look at him, size him up. He was tall, built like an athlete, played a physical sport, maybe wrestling or football. Has short brown hair spiked he also has an arrogance about him as his friends stood behind him as he spoke. Must be a popular jock.

"Heath." I decide to tell him. He gave me a once over.

"So Heath got a last name? Or is it just Heath?"

"Danvers."

"Well Heath Danvers where did you move from?" This guy is annoying so I stop what I'm doing and face him.

"When I want to spill my life story you'll be the first to know." I tell him knowing I probably just made an enemy but not caring.

"Oh smart ass huh?" He looks at his friends and motions them to follow him. As they walk away I see one of his friends toss a football in the air and catch it. I knew it. Football jock. When they're out of sight I put all my concentration on the damn broken locker.

"He owns the school. You'd do better if you didn't piss him off. But seeing as it's your first day I'm sure he'll cut you some slack." says a boy just a little shorter than me.

"I don't really care what they say."  
"It's not just what they say it's what they'll do." He tells me as he takes my paper with my locker combo and opens my locker on the first try. "Just watch out." And before I can ask how he did that he walks off. Why is everyone doing that?

_Ashley_

"Hey Ashley!" I turn around when my best friend calls my name.

"Hey Liv." I say when she reaches me.

"Did you see him? Oh my god he is so hot, gorgeous is more like it! I wonder if he's single." She looks at me. "Do you think he'd go out with me?" I smile at her.

"Oh Liv you're so funny." I tell her with a chuckle.

"Why is that so funny?" Olivia asks outraged.

"It's that he hasn't been here an hour yet and you're already planning your wedding with him." I tell her barely able to contain my laugh.

"Oh well he is gorgeous. I mean I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning. Do you know anything about him?" I shrug my shoulders.

"No not really. You know there is more to a guy than just his looks." I tell her and then laugh at her blank expression.

"What are you talking about?" she asks me.

"Well you just broke up with your last boyfriend of two and a half months two days ago." I remind her.

"Yeah well he didn't interest me anymore and besides he was getting to clingy." Using the same excuse for every guy she dumps.

"You do this every time. As soon as a man sparks your interest you go out with him and it burns hot for a few months then when his looks get boring or old to you, or as you put it he gets to 'clingy' you just break things off to go find someone more good looking. Maybe you should just try to find a guy who's more than just his looks." I tell her every time she breaks up with someone. It's my speech for her and she expects it.

"You don't know that. Anyway you showed him around didn't you? What was he like? Did you find out if he was on the market?" She asks me completely ignoring my well thought out and planned speech to her. But it was just so Liv I can't help but smile.

"No I didn't find out all of that with my very brief, less than 2 minute, conversation with him." I tell her. She gives me one of her sad looks. I know what that look means when it's directed at me.

"Before you tell me anything." But she cuts me off.

"I think that it's time for you to get back into the dating world. I mean I know that he broke your heart but you really need to find someone else. And because I'm such a good friend I will make an attempt to control myself around Heath and not ask him out." She pauses for a minute presumably to think about what she just said. "However, if said name does approach me first and ask me out first I will take him up on his offer." I sigh and chuckle at her. I think that it is very reasonable for him to ask Liv out considering that she's a model. She turned down a company interested in her because it would've taken her away from home too much. She's a very down to earth, centered and sweet person.

"I appreciate your attempt to restrain yourself but please feel free to have at him." I tell her with absolute sincerity which she brushes off.

"All right, class has now started please take your seats." Our teacher calls out to us.

_Heath_

I don't know why but I really want to see that girl again. When class starts the teacher stands in front of the class. Oh boy, I sit back in my chair knowing what's going to happen. I can tell he's one of _those_ teachers. The one that makes you stand up in front of the class and introduce yourself. He has that look about him.

"Alright take your seats the bell has rung." When everybody takes their seats he looks directly at me. I can tell it was coming. "We have a new student today." Everyone turns and stares at me, here it comes. "Why don't you stand up and tell us about yourself." Man I hate this. I stand up and look at everyone.

"My name's Heath." I tell everyone and sit back down. The teacher looks at me expectantly.

"Is that it?"

"Do you need more?" I ask him.  
"Well I think the class would like to know a little more about you." He says. I shrug my shoulders. Man I hate small towns. Why do small towns want to know everything about everyone?

"Listen I'm not sure how long I'll be in this town but I'm sure it's not going to be long. And no one needs to know my life history. At least none I want to share with a bunch of small town strangers. But hey if I ever get the feeling to share my problems with you, you'll be the first to know." Oh right the jock was the first to know. "You'll be the second to know." I amend. "I already promised this Jock I met that he'll be the first to know." I explain. The teacher looks at me dumbfounded. Ok so this town isn't big on smart asses and by the way the teacher is looking at me I'm probably going to get in trouble. I look as he wrote on a piece of paper and then hands it to me. Without even looking at it I already know what it is.

"You just earned yourself a trip to detention." He tells me.

"Awesome." I tell him sarcastically.

"Now let's get on with our assignment." And that is the last thing that I pay any attention to what he says.

_Ashley_

"That was a fun class." Liv says. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah chemistry is always fun." I respond. "All those protons and neutrons just get my blood racing with excitement." This time she rolls her eyes at me.

"You know chemistry can be fun if you just-oh my god! Look there he is go say hi!" I look at her and shake my head.

"How about you go say hi and hook up with him or whatever it is that you do to the guys to make them drool all over you."

"You're just saying that. I told you I won't go after him I promise." I sigh.

"No by all means go after him you have my full and complete blessing I promise I'm not just saying that; really." I tell her with all sincerity.  
"Oh come on you have to admit that he's hot!"

"Yeah he's hot and all but he's just not for me." I tell her walking towards the lunch room.

"How do you know he's not for you?" Liv asks me.

"I'm average looking and smart and have a future and he doesn't seem all that interested in any of those qualities. Besides he doesn't look like he's into the whole relationship thing. And yours never really hit that three month marker." I tell her and she rolls her eyes at me.

"You are not average looking stop selling yourself short and you never know what he might be interested in, he might surprise you." She didn't even acknowledge that fact that her relationships never last longer than two months.

"Listen, Liv, he's really more your scene not mine. I really think you should go out with him."

"What does that mean? That he's more my scene?" Liv asks me with attitude. I roll my eyes.

"Nothing, it's just that you love life and like to have fun. I don't go out to parties and have fun like that. I study all the time. I don't have time for a boyfriend. I need this time to get all the college credits I can get. Plus I'm waiting for a letter from the college I applied to." I tell her she smiles.

"You know you got in so stop worrying. You haven't had a real boyfriend in two years. Come on just give it a chance." She pleads with me. I know that if I go out with him I know I'd get my heart broken because he seems like the kind of guy that I'd fall for. Who wouldn't? So I'm doing the smart thing and I shake my head no at her.

"Ugh of course you wouldn't." I smile at her and pat her shoulder  
"Come on I'm hungry." I tell her.

_Heath_

I grab my food tray and look for a place to sit. I see an empty table near the back of the cafeteria and head that way when a girl steps in front of me. A beautiful girl with long brunette hair and a killer body an amazing smile and smoky bedroom eyes.

"Hi I'm Olivia, but you can call me Liv. And you can sit at our table. Come. Follow me." She gives me a smoldering look over her shoulder I don't need to be asked twice. When we near the table I see a familiar girl already sitting at the table. Liv turns to face me.

"I believe you already know my best friend Ashley." Ashley looks up sharply. Now I have a name to go with the face. I see Ashley shoot daggers at her friend. But Liv completely ignores her.  
"You can sit there." She points to the chair next to Ashley. I look at Ashley and shrug my shoulders and sit down. Liv sits across from us keeping a cheery smile on her face. I could sense something is going on between them and I somehow feel that I'm the center piece of that something. Ashley turns toward me and is about to say something then stops narrows her eyes at Liv then looks back at me.  
"I'm sorry." She tells me gets up and walks out of the cafeteria. I watch her leave then turn my attention back to the goddess that is Olivia.

"She'll be back." Olivia says. But she didn't come back and it was a surprisingly un-awkward lunch.

The PA system buzzes on as lunch ends. "Heath Danvers please report to the guidance office." Liv smiles at me. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I question.

"Same place same time." She confirms. "What class do you have next?" she asks me.

"I think calculus." I tell her gathering my things.

"That's cool Ash and I have the same class next so I'll see what's bothering her." She gathers her things and waves good bye. I wonder where Ashley went to during lunch.  
"Heath Danvers report to the guidance office." The PA system calls again but I notice that there is no 'please' this time. What's their hurry anyway? I'll be here all day I have detention. I find the guidance office it's a small room with a hallway behind the front desk with more rooms on either side of it and at the end of the hallway was a glass door which I assume led to the main office. A very attractive woman came down from the hallway and sits behind the desk. Man if she's my guidance counsel I would always be in here.

"I got called to the guidance office." I tell her with my usual smirk when I walk up to the desk.

"Heath Danvers?" She asks without looking up I nod then feel like an idiot when I realize that she can't see me.

"Yeah."

"Just have a seat over there and he'll be right with you." I look around and see a couple of seats against the wall. I check my phone and see that my dad sent a few messages.

"_Are you having a good time at your aunt and uncle's house?_" Yeah I'm having tons of fun getting detention and rushing to the guidance office what else can a seventeen-year-old ask for. The second one though was more interesting.

"_I'm in Texas on a hunting trip might take a bit longer than I expected._" Figures. "_Need you to look up Case Campbell for me and call me when you know something._" What the hell? I'm on a forced vacation and I have to do all the research without any of the fun. Great. I put my phone away still brooding. All because I got into a little trouble and little hurt that laid me up for almost a week and my dad thinks that I need a little more recoup time without being on the move all the time so he sends me here in this god forsaken small town. I glance out at the hallway and see Ashley walk down the corridor which makes me think of her smoking hot friend, Liv. I know when someone's interested. And she is interested. Although it seems as if she's fighting the pull that is between us rather than letting it flow. However, Ashley and I definitely have an attraction going on and she seems to be fighting it more than her friend. Ugh things are getting complicated already and it's the first day.

"Mr. Danvers?" I look up and a short man with dark hair is standing near the desk.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Hi I'm Scott come on in to my office." I get up slowly and follow him into his office which surprise; surprise is small just like the rest of the offices.

"Have a seat. I want to talk to you about your credits. It seems that you have already taken mechanics before and you can't take the same class twice. So I pulled the classes that are still available for you to choose." He gave me a piece of paper that had two classes on it.

Home economics and chorus. Gee I wonder why these two exciting classes are still open. I shake my head. I can't sing so the only option left was home economics and whatever that entails. I look at Scott and raise my eyebrows.

"I know. It sucks." Scott says.

"If I don't want to embarrass myself and the entire choir class, I guess I'll be taking the home economics class." Scott raises his eyebrows again at me. I shake my head.

"Ok I'll get your paper work together." He left. I look at my phone and it shows a missed call. My father called me probably to get the information that I'm supposed to find out for him. Doesn't he know that I'm in school? I don't have all the time in the world to do his job. I put my phone away.

_Ashley_

"Why did you disappear at lunch?" Olivia asks. I look at her. Is she crazy? I ignore her and sit down at our table.

"Ashley? Come on now, you're mad at me? Is this about Heath? It is, isn't? I was just trying to be nice." Liv pleads. I look at her.

"I'll only forgive you if you stop trying to get us together." Liv thinks this over.  
"Fine. I'll stop trying to be a matchmaker." I think this through trying to find cracks in her quick agreement. I can't find any so I decide to forgive her. I get my books out of my bag.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me." The second bell rings for class to begin.

"Yeah sure that's why I forgave you." I drop my notebook under the table and bend to retrieve it. I hear the door open and close. Then I hear Liv gasp. I glance up at her and see that she's looking at the front of the class just staring, weird.

"Alright class we have a new student starting today. Mr. Danvers you may join table three."I sit up so fast that I bump my head on the table.

"Ouch!" I cry out as I sit back in my chair. Mrs. Rimmlie looks at me.  
"Miss Ashley? Are you ok?" I nod my head and take a glance at him. He sits down across from me.

"Mrs. Rimmile? May I please use the bathroom?" Liv asks the teacher.

"Make it quick." Mrs. Rimmile says. I didn't talk or even look at him as Liv leaves.

_Heath_

I look at Ashley and she's staring at her books.  
"Alright now that class has begun you may begin." Mrs. Rimmile looks at me.  
"Ashley, since Mr. Danvers doesn't know what we're doing today, you should catch him up on it." She looks at me. She motions for me to follow her into the little kitchen set up.

"So last week Liv and I chose peanut butter cookies for our first recipe to make. Here's the recipe." She hands me a paper with two columns that looks like ingredients, then there's a paragraph to explain in what order the ingredients go in. I look at her.

"Let's get started." She says.

"This looks difficult. Listen, Ashley, I've never cooked anything that didn't come in a box or a can." She smiles at me.

"Typical, come here I'll measure and you pour."She tells me and I walk to her.

"That sounds good to me." I watch as she starts getting things out of the cabinets. The flour she's getting is on the top shelf and she's having some trouble getting it. I stand behind her to help and my front brushes her back and she jumps, knocks the lid off, and some flour goes everywhere.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." She turns around quickly. I don't move so she's trapped between my body and the counter. And I stay where I am and I don't know why I do it but I did.

"Oh, um, I'll get a towel. You have uh, flour on you." Ashley tells me but she has flour on her too. I move my hand to wipe some of the flour off and I feel her stiffen as I move my fingers across her cheek. She looks at me and I look at her.

"Is there a problem?" Mrs. Rimmile asks.

"No Mrs. Rimmile." She tells the teacher I don't back up and my fingers stay on her warm cheek. I just look at her to see what she does next.

"You have flour of you too." I tell her as way of an explanation of why my hand and fingers are on her cheek. She seems stunned. A noise near the front of the room breaks her attention from me. I watch her eyes widen; then she shakes my hand off her face.

"Thanks for the help Danvers but I got it." I let her push me back a little enough so she can step away from me. But not enough room where she can't escape the brush of her body with mine in order to escape. As her body brushes mine I'm surprised at her sweet little body. Why is she hiding that body I wonder? I shake my head I shouldn't be thinking about these things. I reach up and bring down the flour ignoring the sharp pain in my shoulder.

"Hi, whoa what happened?" Liv asks. I look at her. I guess that's what had broke Ashley's attention

"There was a little accident with the flour." I tell her and look at Ashley she looks at me without saying anything. Liv looks at each of us as Ashley and I keep staring at each other.

"Ok then, I'm glad I missed the mess." Liv says and I finally look at her.

"Yeah."

_Ashley_

"I can't believe you did that! You promised." I yell at Liv.

"What are you talking about? I didn't break any promises!" Liv counters. I can't believe this.

"You switched classes!" I hiss and Liv shrugs.  
"I felt like changing classes." Liv tells me. My mouth hangs open in shock at her answer.  
"Come on I didn't really do anything. I just switched to chorus." I sigh I knew she couldn't, wouldn't be able to keep her promise. I should have known better.

"Don't talk to me for the rest of the day." I tell her and walk away.

"Oh man I'm late for my after school class!" I tell John over my shoulder and hurry out of the classroom. I dig into my book bag for my books to switch with. I Turn the corner and run right into a body. My books go flying as I fall to the ground.

_Heath_

I fall back onto the ground and land on my bad shoulder. Oh that hurt. Bad.

"Are you ok? I didn't see you I'm so sorry, Oh Heath! Oh gosh are you ok? Are you hurt?" I hear Ashley ask, but god my shoulder hurts. I push up on my good arm.

"I'm fine." I tell her holding my shoulder.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"Ow I dislocated it a few weeks ago." I grunt as I stand up and Ashley helps me.

"I can look at it. Maybe wrap it for you." Ashley offers as she picks up her books. I move my shoulder tentatively. Pain shoots from my shoulder down my arm. Wrapping my shoulder didn't sound so bad but I'm already late for detention.

"I think I'll be fine I'm already late. But thanks."

"You have detention? On your first day?" She asks me I wonder how she knows that when I look down to see what she's handing me. My pink slip.

"Yeah I was kind of a smart ass to my teacher." I shrug and get a immediate reminder that my shoulder hurts.  
"Oh yeah this school isn't too keen on back talk."

"I figured that out the hard way." Ashley smiles.

"Do you know where you're supposed to go?" I shake my head she looks at her watch.

"I can show you follow me." Ashley tells me.

As it turns out detention is in the library which works out great. I can look up Case Campbell for my dad and serve my detention at the same time. I look at Ashley.

"Thanks. For everything." She smiles at me.

"No problem." She turns and leaves. I walk to the front desk.

"Hi, I have detention." I tell the librarian and hand her my pink slip. She's kind of old with some gray hair.

"You can have a seat."

"I actually have some homework to do can I use the computer?" I ask.

"What kind of homework?" She asks me.

"A research paper." I tell her and she looks at me intently like she doesn't believe me.

"Fine you may use the computer for only that reason." She finally tells me.

_Ashley_

"There you are I was getting worried." Mr. Longton says as I walk into the classroom.

"I know I'm late but I knocked someone over in the hallway. Then I found out that he dislocated his shoulder a few days ago. I offered to wrap it for him but he declined." I tell Mr. Longton he looks at me a minute longer.

"Your assignment is to wrap his shoulder. Now let's move on." I know better than to argue with him even know that wrapping Heath Danvers' shoulder has nothing to do with this class.

How am I going to convince Heath Danvers to wrap his shoulder? I contemplated as I walk home. I sigh and dig through my book bag to get out my advanced chemistry book. I hate chemistry.

_Heath_

Ugh. My shoulder is screaming in pain. Detention finally gets out and I look up all the information the library had on Case Campbell, which wasn't much. So now I'll have to go to the public library. The library that I don't have a clue where it's at. My phone goes off.

"Hello?"

"Heath, I've been calling you for the past two hours why haven't you answered?" My father yells.

"I've been in school. Remember?" Duh where else would I be?

"School let out hours ago." Did he forget who he is talking to?

"I got detention."

"God, you had me worried. Just let me know next time. What did you find out about Campbell?"

"Not much I did some research during detention; but I didn't find out much. I have to go to the public library now. I'll call you when I find out more. OOMPH! OUCH! DAMN IT!" I cry out as someone hits my bad shoulder again. I look down and Ashley is trying to hold on to her book.

"Ashley." She looks up and her eyes widen.

"Heath? Heath! You answer me right now! Heath?" My father yells into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'll call you back soon." I tell him and hang up.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Heath. I'm honestly not hurting you on purpose. Are you ok? I really can stabilize and wrap your shoulder for you." She offers me again.

"No I think I'll be fine are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got out of class with Mr. Longton."

"You have more classes after school?" I ask in surprise.

"Well they're college credits. This one's advanced chemistry, I have 3 extra classes a week, I volunteer at the hospital twice a week and teach first aid at the community center four times a week but that's ending today and I'll be volunteering at the asylum for the Halloween festival." She tells me.

"Very busy aren't you? Do you have any spare time?" I ask and I notice we start walking, where? I have no clue.  
"Of course. I have to have time to do homework."

"That's not what I-"

"I know what you meant." She shrugs. "Not enough." I knew she meant not enough spare time for her.

"Why do you study so much?" I ask.

"How did you dislocate your shoulder?" she avoids the question.

"Fighting." I tell her the half truth. She frowns.

"Why were you fighting?" To stay alive but I don't say that out loud.

"Why do you study so much?" I ask using one of her tricks back on her. She smiles.

"Point taken." We fall silent but a comfortable one.

"I want to be a doctor." She tells me.

"That's quite an aspiration."

"I know but I love it. It's what I've always wanted to be." I smile at her I can tell that she'll make a great doctor. The way her eyes light when she talks about it… 'The way her eyes light up' what the hell am I thinking?

"Uh where are we going?" I ask she looks around.

"Oh well I guess to the community center. That's where I teach first aid."

"Is the library close by that?" I ask her and she laughs. "What?" I ask confused she just shakes her head.

"The library is next door to the community center. What do you need to at the library?"

"I need to do some research."

"On what?"

"A man named Case Campbell."

"Oh." We fall silent again. We pass a very old building.

"What's that?"She looks at the building.

"That's our mansion. Our _haunted_ mansion. Well it used to be a mansion until the owners sold it to the state then it became the state asylum but something happened and all of the patients started to hurt the staff. That's the storey, but there was this one patient who got sent there after he murdered his next door neighbor. Turned out that he was a serial murderer and actually killed more than fifteen people. The story goes that once he got sent here he got lose one night and just started killing everyone in their sleep. After that incident the state shut down the asylum." Oh crap.

"Is it really haunted?" I ask she gives me a disbelieving look.

"Is anything really haunted? I mean people made claims. Who doesn't? But if it wasn't safe they wouldn't use it every year as a haunted house for the Halloween festival." This town uses a place where many people died a violent death as a fun haunted house? What is wrong with people?

"Do you go?" I ask.

"Nah I'm a big ol' scaredy cat. Actually I almost did go once with my boyfriend but I was too scared." She tells me and for some reason I get a disappointed feeling when she told me that she has a boyfriend.

"What about you? Are you going to be here long enough to go to the spooky Halloween haunted house?" She asks me.

"I'll probably go yeah." To check and make sure nothings real.

"I'll be working the ticket booth.

_Ashley_

I walk into the first aid room and everything's set up for me.

"Thank you Jess." I call out.

"No problem. I figured you would be late seeing as how you weren't early." I laugh and I tell her why I am late.

"You knocked him over twice and the poor man has a dislocated shoulder?"

"Had, he had a dislocated shoulder. It's just sore now. I think." Now thanks to Jess I feel even worse.

"You should bring him in to show people how to wrap a shoulder." Jess suggested.

"I already offered twice and he said no." I say twice just a little louder than necessary so she knows how sorry I am.

"Alright, alright. Here comes the first batch of the day.

_Heath_

I look down at my schedule again. This couldn't be happening. GYM! I'm no baby when it comes to pain but I over used my shoulder yesterday especially at the library. I should have gotten the librarians to get the books that weighed at least ten pounds.

I go to the guidance office to see if I can at least switch classes. I had already taken three gym classes. Luckily Mr. Scott is at the front desk.

"Mr. Scott."

"Mr. Danvers what can I help you with today?"

"I know you said that you can't take the same class twice and I've already taken gym three times." I almost plead with him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Danvers but gym is required for all four years." I know my face fell because I feel my whole body cry in protest.

"You look like you're fit Mr. Danvers. Is there any reason why you don't want to take gym?" Mr. Scott asks. I shake my head and head to gym.

Chris is the gym teacher's name and I find out that Matt Connors and some of his posse are in my class and he gives me a warm welcome.

"Hey look Smart Ass is here!" everyone looks at me.

"How'd you like detention?" I ignore all of them and change clothes. There's always that group of people in every school at least in the 24 schools I've been to.

_Ashley_

Oh god he's in my gym class. I hurry over to Elizabeth. How am I going to act around him now? I joke with him like I actually like him. Oh please Ash, you're making this way more of a big deal than it is, I tell myself just act natural.

"Hey stranger." I say to him he looks over and smiles.

"I didn't know you had this class too."

"Yeah we have to have gym all four glorious years but since it's my only exercise I get I'm not complaining." His face turns grim.

"I know. Mr. Scott told me that when I tried switching." I find that odd, an obvious athletic guy doesn't want to participate in gym? Then it hits me why he might want to switch classes. A look of horror crosses my face as I remember what sport we're playing today.

"Oh no Heath we're playing-"

"Volleyball." Coach Chris finishes my sentence.

_Heath_

"Can you play?" She asks me and I nod my head I've been injured far worse and still got the job done but I don't tell her this as it might seem strange. Coach Chris separated us into four teams and it must be my lucky day because I happen to land on Matt's team.

Near the end of class Coach Chris calls a halt to the games and has us stretch and Ashley sits beside me.

"Are you ok? I couldn't help but notice you grimace every time you hit the ball."

"Yeah I'll be fine." I reassure her. When I'm done stretching and changing I step out and enter the hallway and I'm immediately getting pulled back into the gym.

"What are you doing Ashley?" I whisper to her.

"Just follow me. I'm going to wrap your shoulder weather you like it or not."

_Ashley_

I couldn't believe that I just said that to him.

"I was going to find you to do just that." He tells me. "Yeah I definitely shouldn't have played volleyball."

"No you shouldn't have." I tell him sternly and he smiles at me. I stop at the girls' locker room door.

"Wait here." I tell him and go make sure there're no girls in the locker room. I pop back out and motion for him to follow me.

"Why do we have to do this in here?" He asks me as I lead him over to my locker.

"Because all my stuff is in my locker."

"Oh." When we reach my locker the moment of truth comes. In order for me wrap his shoulder he has to take off his shirt. I can handle that right? We face each other and he's staring at me so intently. Then he moves his arms to take off his shirt ad he looks me in the eyes the whole time. When his shirts off, I can't help but look. HOLY CRAP! He has a six pack like a professional trainer! He's all muscle and chisel. God his body is made for GQ. Then I notice all the bruises and deep scars and cuts all over his chest and arms. I guess he gets into a lot of fights. I wonder if he's in a gang.

"Ahem." Heath clears his throat. Oh yeah oops. I can feel myself turn red.

"Yeah right, sorry." I say and get my things to wrap his shoulder. I take the ace bandage and wrap his shoulder carefully so I don't hurt him. His shoulder is huge almost like a man not like an 18 year-old teenager. I can't wrap him at arm's length. With his eyes on mine I move closer.

"Now when I'm done you can't be lifting heavy thing around but you should move and stretch your arm. It should really be in a sling." I tell him when I'm like two inches away from his face.

"I don't need a sling." He tells me and I shake my head at him. "How will I get my shirt back on?" Does he even really need a shirt? I almost ask him.

"I'll help you." God why did I do that? Now I have to touch him…. more. Which let's be honest, it's no hardship. I start wrapping touching gently careful not to hurt him. I hear his intake of breath as I touch his soft skin. His eyes move over my face as wrap his shoulder.

When I'm done I take a step back and take a look at my work. I did a pretty good job. Then I catch my eyes wandering his body again so I take his shirt.

"How do you want to do this?" He asks me.  
"Umm put your head and arm in and I'll help with your bad arm." I suggest. He nods his head.

"You're going to have to get closer to help." I look at where I'm standing a good two feet from him. So I move closer. Heath rolls his eyes and closes the distance between us.

"That's closer." He says.

"Ok put your arm in." I tell him as I hold up the shirt. When his arm is in he bends down to put his head in. When we're face to face he doesn't say anything and I move to help put his bad arm through the arm hole but he stops me by putting his hand on my waist and looks at my lips. I hope he doesn't kiss me…but then again…nothing. Then again nothing Ashley we're **not** going there. I'm not a slut who makes out with a boy that I don't know. He bends his head and leans down to kiss me. I turn my head away and his lips meet air.

"We're not doing this. I'm not easy." I whisper and move away and walk out without helping with his bad arm.

_Heath_

What in the hell was that all about? I think as I come out of the locker room. I was only going to give her a kiss thank-you I never thought that she's easy.

"Hi Heath!" Liv says as she puts her arm through mine. Now here's a girl who wouldn't mind a little thank you kiss. And she's uncomplicated what more could a guy ask for.

"You should walk me to my next class." She tells me.

"I can do that." I tell her. I glance around and spot Ashley coming around the corner but then stop dead in her tracks when she sees me. She glares and turns away. Now she's going to be avoiding me.

"How's your shoulder?" Liv asks me. I look down.  
"It's fine, Ashley wrapped it." I tell her.

"Did she now. That was nice."

For the next two weeks Ashley manages to avoid talking to me when we had class together and she avoids me when I hang out with Liv. When I sat with her at lunch she'd say she'd be back but she wouldn't.

One day when I was in line to get another bottle of water I saw her sitting with Matt Connors and some of his friends and I can't explain why I got so mad.  
"I know where Ashley sits when she leaves our table." I tell Liv when I got back to my seat.

"Oh? Where?" Liv asks.

"With Matt Connors and his friends." Liv looks surprised.

"I need to have a talk with her."

_Ashley_

I managed to avoid Heath for two weeks but unfortunately since Liv is glued to Heath's side I also had to avoid her to. That sucks. Now at lunch I'm forced to sit with Matt. Sitting with him isn't so bad I actually like Matt it's just his friends that I'm not keen about well one of his friends anyway.

Liv catches me before I go into my home economies class.

"Hey Ash. Long time no see."

"Yeah hey, call me ok? I'm going to be late." I tell her.  
"It'll be quick I promise," I wait for her to continue but she hesitates. She never hesitates with anything she must be nervous.

"I'm listening. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong I just wanted to know, gosh this sounds so stupid but I wanted to know if you'd be upset if I go out with Heath." I'm so stunned I just stare at her. I shake my head to clear it. I get this awful feeling but I ignore it.

"Yeah go ahead. I told you, you should have gone out with him in the first place. He's not my type anyway." I tell her but it came out a little sharper than I would have liked.

"You're sure you're not mad?" She asks me again with a little frown. I take a deep breath and nod my head. She still doesn't believe me so I smile and my tone softer.

"I'm not mad I promise." Liv brightens and hugs me.

"Then you'll sit with us at lunch? I know you've been sitting with Matt and his friends." Not all his friends are there but I don't say that.

"Can I go to class now? I'm never late and-" Liv laughs.

"Yes go to class." She tells me and walks off. Liv's going out with Heath? I have no idea why that bothers me. Like a lot. This is very strange and foreign feeling I don't think I've felt before. I sit down across from him. I don't want to look at him so instead I pick up a cook book and flip through the pages. Instructions were on the board. We're finding a recipe today. Fantastic. I find one that I like so I show Heath, and usually he will shake his head yes or no, but he did neither today.

_Heath_

I don't know why it bothers me so much, her ignoring me. Usually I prefer it that way, but two weeks of silence is going to end today. When she shows me a picture of what she wants to cook I don't do anything. She looks up and raises her eyebrows. I don't say anything just look at her with a dead stare. She isn't going to freeze me out with that high handed attitude. Finally after a long time of us just staring at each other she sighs.

"Do you want to cook this recipe?" She finally asks me. I look at the recipe, roast.

"Sure." I shrug my shoulders.

"With fried potatoes,-"

"Mashed." I change. She looks over at me.

"_Mashed_ potatoes, cooked carrots, corn and gravy."

"That sounds delicious." I tell her. She nods her head and writes it all down gets up and hands it to the teacher. When she sits back down she gets out one of her books and starts doing her homework. I shake my head.

"How are you?" I ask her. Ashley ignores me. "My shoulder's feeling better by the way." I try again, again she ignores me.

"Liv misses you at lunch, you should sit with us instead of Connors." I tell her and I can't help but notice that it came out a little rougher than I would have liked.

"As long as you're at my table I'm sitting with Matt." She finally speaks. I sigh. There's a half hour before class ends talking to Ashley wasn't going to happen so I check my phone nothing from my father so I take a cue from Ashley and do my homework.

_Ashley_

Today was just a crappy day I think as I walk home from school.

"I hear you sit at Matt's table." Lucas Scott says. Crap. This day _can_ get worse. You'd think that I'd learn not to think it.

"Lucas, I had a really bad day please just leave me alone." I tell him.

"Come on you know you like the attention." He says to me. He walks closer to me. I don't know what he's going to do but I know what he's capable of doing.

"You're so pretty Ashley." He cups my face with his hands. I don't do anything yet. His hands move from my face to my shoulders, I curled my hand into a fist. He looks away that's when I strike and hit him with all my strength and run away. I'm brought up short. His hand grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around.

"That wasn't very nice Ash." He growls at me.

"I told you to not touch me." I tell him trying to shake him off but his grip tightens and I cry out. "Ow you're hurting me! Let go!" I tell him but he digs his fingers into my arm and I cry out again. "LUCAS! Stop! You're hurting me! LET GO!"

"I'll let go when I damn well feel like it." He mutters at me. I did the only thing I could think of. I knee him in the groin as hard as I can. He lets go with a swift intake of breath and a cry of acute pain.

"Ouch! You bitch!" he kneels over and groans. I run away as fast as I can.

_Heath_

I see Ashley running down the street. She looks scared and she didn't have her book bag with her which is odd since every time I see her had that book bag attached to her shoulder. I wonder what's wrong.

"ASHLEY!" I yell to her but she doesn't stop. What is that about?

I catch Ashley outside the girls' locker room the next day.

"Hey what was yesterday all about?" I ask and she jumps. "Wow Sorry I scared you. Are you Ok?"

"Heath! God you scared me." She says and pulls on her sleeves.

"What's wrong?" I've never seen her like this before. Not that I've known her for very long. But she doesn't seem like the timid kind of person to scare easily. She shakes her head.

"Nothing." She moves away from me. I go after her but the coach calls a start to class. She moves to sit on the bleachers with her friends. I sit behind her.  
"Why didn't you answer me when I called your name?" She turns and looks at me with a puzzled expression.

"Alright we're going to play badminton for the next two weeks."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She whispers back.  
"Mr. Danvers, since you seem keen in talking can you explain the rules to the rest of the class." Coach asks me. Crap. I don't know badminton at all.

"Sorry I don't know the game all that much. Sorry for talking out. Won't happen again." He looks surprised at my answer cause he just blinks at me.

"Alright then I suggest you listen carefully." I listen half heartedly to what he says. Until he breaks us into teams. He split the class into two then one by one gave half the class an individual number up to ten then he does the same to the other half. I'm number 7.

"Now partner up with the person who has the same number." I look at Ashley, She's number 7. Huh funny how that just works out.

"I don't want to talk to you." Ashley tells me.

"Fine let's play." I throw the birdie and tapped it with my rack. She lifts her shoulder and I see her wince and miss. She gets the birdie. She tries to hit the birdie but winces again and misses.

"What is wrong with you arm?" She shrugs.

"Nothing. What are you doing? Stop!" I take her arm as gently as I can and pull up the sleeve. There were purple bruises in the shape of handprints on her arm. I look at her and raise my eyebrows.

"What happened?" I ask I keep my voice as soft as I can. She looks me in the eyes.

"Nothing." She tries to shake my hand off but I hold on.

"Don't give me that bull. Who did this?"

"Mr. Danvers? Is there a problem?" I don't take my eyes off of Ashley.

"No sir. There's no problem." I say and take my hands off Ashley.

"We are going to finish this conversation." I hell her and we finish the game.

I wait outside the gym doors for Ashley to come out.

"Ashley!" I hear someone call down the hall I look around and see Ashley walk out the other door. Stupid. I forgot about that door. I see Liv walk towards Ashley. I see her looking around.

"What's wrong?" I hear Liv say.

"Nothing. What's up?" I walk up behind Ashley.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" I ask. She jumps and Liv looks at me then at Ashley.

"No you may not talk to me alone or otherwise."

"We need to talk. Now." I take her by the waist and move her away from the crowd to a secluded place.  
"What are you doing? Get your hands off of me!"

"What I said before; finishing our conversation. Now tell me what happened how did you get those handprints on your arm?" Trapping her against the wall with my body she has no escape.

_Ashley_

His eyes don't leave mine as he waits patiently for my explanation.

"Listen, Heath, I appreciate your concern though not wanted. This is a situation I can handle." I tell him but he doesn't budge from his spot keeping me trapped. He doesn't say anything just watches me still patiently waiting for the rest of the story.

"Heath, really it's nothing I can't handle. I really need to get to class." The bell rings he looks at me a moment longer then backs away. I breathe a sigh of relief and move away.

"What was that all about?" Liv asks me when I catch up with her.

"Nothing." Liv stops me and stands in from of me.

"Ashley, I've never had to say this before and I feel really…weird about it but I need to say this. I don't feel comfortable with you going off alone with Heath. Please don't do that again." Taken aback I don't say anything for a moment. She's never said that to me before.

"Trust me if I can help it I won't." I reassure her and she nods her head.

"We need to talk, Matt." He looks surprised.

"About what Ash?"

"You need to control your friend Lucas I'm getting sick and tired of him trying to get into my pants. He's getting aggressive. Too aggressive." I tell him and lift my sleeves and show him the bruises. His mouth drops.

"What the hell happened?"

"He assaulted me. Now if you don't control your friend I'm going to the police."

"I'm so sorry Ash I didn't know he was capable of that. Don't worry I'll get through to him."

_Heath_

Ashley's avoiding me again well more like continuing to ignore me since she never stopped. I shouldn't care but for some strange reason it's bothering me. Today she's going to sit with me and Olivia at lunch. Olivia, now that's who I should date for the time that I'm here. She's not complicated at all and she let me know that she's interested in me. Usually I take women up on their offer but there's something about Ashley.

"I can't believe he did that to Ash." I hear one of Matt's friends say a couple of people in front of me.

"How do you know what he did? How do you even know it was him?" Someone I don't know asked.

"She told Matt and now Matt is freakin mad." All I hear from that comment is that Ashley tells Matt what happens to her but not me. She's going to be sitting with me at lunch today. And she's going to explain what hell happened.

_Ashley_

I brought my lunch today so I didn't need to wait in line. But as I head to my usual place over by Matt out of nowhere Heath stands in front of me.

"Oh Heath. You scared me. Again. Gosh you're quiet and sneaky where did you come from? Why are staring at me like that?"

"Why did you tell Matt Connors about what happened?" he asks me softly.

"Because he's my friend." I see his jaw flex and his expression didn't change that's never a good sign.

"I guess you don't consider me your friend." He says to me and walks away. I stand there for a moment to stun to move. Then I walk to my table and sit down. I don't know why Heath being mad at me bothers me but it does. I don't want him mad at me but maybe it's for the best.  
"Ash? Hello?" I look at Matt.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" I ask him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Did you talk to Lucas yet?" I ask he frowns.

"No, not yet. But I will." Matt tells me with a hard expression.

"Alright."

_Heath_

I can't believe that she doesn't consider me a friend.

"What's wrong?" Liv asks when I sit down. I look at her I should just go out with her. But I know I won't.

"Nothing." She frowns.

"Did you talk to Ashley? Is she going to sit with us?"

"No. I don't think she's going to sit with us until I'm gone." I tell her. She pouts.

"Heath?" I look at her.

"Yeah?"

"I have to as you a question. Do you find me attractive?" I give her the once over and give her a half smile a little cockily.  
"Yeah you're attractive." She nods.

"I find you attractive. Do you like being with me?"

"Yeah you're fun to be with." I know where this is heading I should stop it but I won't. She pauses and takes a little breath before she continues.

"Do you think that we should date?" she asks a little nervously. I sigh.

"Listen, Olivia, I think you're beautiful and you're awesome to be with. But, I'm not really looking for a relationship." Liv's face falls and she looks so hurt.

"If Ashley asks you out would you take her up on the offer?" Liv asks.

"I'm not going to be here long and she'll never ask so there's no point." I tell her getting exasperated with her the bell rings and I get up to leave.

"You didn't answer my question." I clench my jaw. No I didn't did I?

_Ashley_

I couldn't concentrate at all during my extra classes. Heath seemed genuinely upset that I don't consider him my friend but the truth is I do consider him a friend. But I know that I'll eventually fall for him. How cliché. But I just find him attractive, too attractive and who wouldn't fall for him. So self preservation told me that I have to say something so he would think that I don't like him. But the look on his face when I didn't say anything. Now I _have_ to say something to him however I have no idea where to find him. I'd rather not tell him at school. I don't think Liv would be too happy with that. I round a corner and speak of the devil. Heath. He turns as I approach. I see his jaw clench together. He does that a lot.

"Hi." I say he doesn't say anything. "Listen I know you're mad at me and I know you're just trying to be nice-"

"I get it you don't want to be friends. Ever since I tried to kiss you you've been avoiding me and being hostile." Heath says softly. I've noticed in the past that whenever Heath says something softly it isn't a good situation.

"And I've never thought of you as a slut either by the way." He adds on of course he would bring that up.

"Let's not bring that into this conversation."  
"To bad. All that kiss was ever going to be was a thank you."

"You could have just said that. No kiss necessary."I tell him.

"Well you were into me and I was into you, I thought you could handle a little kiss my mistake."

"Listen I don't just go around kissing people I barley know." He sighs and I sigh.

"We got off topic."

"Oh yeah and what topic did you want to discuss?" He asks sarcastically.

"All I wanted to tell you, Heath is that I do consider you a friend." He looks at me and I see surprise flicker in his eyes.

"Then will you tell me what happened?"He asks me. I knew he was going to ask me and I don't know why but I feel the need to tell him. And before I know it and stop myself I'm nodding my head.

_Heath_

Later in my room after I walked Ashley to her house I feel the need to hunt this Lucas and hurt him. I need to do something I put on sweats and tell my aunt and uncle I'll be back and I start jogging down the street.

I come to a stop at the old asylum that the town is going to use as a haunted house. I get this tight knot in the pit of my stomach that won't go away. I see some people come out the front door. I guess it's either kids who couldn't wait for the haunted house opening or it could be volunteers working to set up the haunted house. Either way I'm going to check it out. I walk towards the back before I realize what I'm wearing and what I'm not caring. Damn. This will have to wait till tomorrow.

I see Ashley walk down the hallway and I run to catch up to her.  
"Hey Ash I was just wondering when the asylum is going to open." Ashley looks at me with speculation.

"Why? I thought you weren't into anything like that."  
"Oh well I was out running and I saw some kids come out of the front door."

"They were probably the volunteers from school." Great now I can volunteer myself to get a better look without breaking in.

"Hey can you point me to the volunteer sigh up list?" Ashley looks at me with doubtful eyes.

"Heath the only spots left are the heavy lifting. I don't think that you should be lifting anything with your shoulder not being healed." Crap. Forgot about that.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Feels better already." She stops and pulls me aside.

"Listen, your shoulder isn't healed enough to be lifting anything. You couldn't even play volleyball. What makes you think can lift anything heavy?" Of course she would bring that up but I notice that she didn't let go of my wrist.

"I won't do anything I can't handle. Trust me I've had worse injuries. Are you going to show me where that list is?" Her eyebrows furrows. Now what?

"You've had worse injuries? What kind of injuries, Heath?" Crap. Again. Think fast Heath.

"When I go hunting with my dad, I've been known to try to go off alone to take something down. And I've gotten hurt. Way worse than this and I've functioned well after. So, Ashley, show me where this list is, please." She sighs, bending her head that's when she notices she's still holding my wrist. She lets go quickly. I see her face turn red.

"Follow me."

_Ashley_

I can't believe that I practically held his hand throughout the entire conversation! I can actually feel my face getting warm. I walk through the crowded halls of our school to show him where the sign up list is.

"Thank you." He says to me and looks at the list. "You signed up?" he turns and stares at me.

"Yeah, I help out every year. My first aid class has ended and I have time now." I tell him I can see his jaw clench.

"What do you do to help out?" He asks softly.

"I help decorate the place. You know hanging the scary skeleton in the closet that kind of stuff." He nods his head takes a pen from his back pocket and signs his name. He really shouldn't have done that. His shoulder needs more than two weeks to heal.

"See you this afternoon." He tells me and walks away. Great now he's probably going to re-injure his shoulder. Men can be so stupid. I wonder how bad his injuries have gotten.

"Hey Ash," Liv walks up to me and notices that Heath's name is on the volunteer list. "So Heath is volunteering his time to work at the haunted house? Probably to be with you." She says to me I lift my eyebrows in doubt.

"What are you talking about Liv? Listen I don't know why he volunteered but I do know it's not because of me. I mean come on you sit with him every day at lunch. He likes you I can tell." My heart does a funny little flip as I say that to her. Liv looks so sad and hurt.

"He does find me attractive and he does like being with me."

"See there you go." I start to encourage her.

"But he doesn't want to go out with me. I asked him at lunch yesterday if he would go out with me." Wow Liv is asking a guy to go out with her? She must really like him.

"You know what happened? He turned me down. He was all nice about it but I asked him if you asked him out would he take you up on the offer. And you know what? He never answered the question he just said that he wasn't going to be here that long." She smiles at me sadly. Wow I have no idea what to say to her. So I just pull her into a hug. The bell rings for class to begin we pull apart.

"You should go out with him, Ashley he wants to be with you. I know he does." She tells me.

He didn't answer Olivia's question. He likes me is all I can think about all day and now I'm sitting across from him with our lemon and herb chicken we made the day before in front of us. I can't look at him but I know he's staring at me.

"Are you ok?" Heath asks I can't answer so I just nod my head.

_Heath_

I don't know what's wrong with Ashley. She seems nervous to be around me, or something.

"Are sure you're ok?" I ask her she looks up from her plate but she doesn't look at me she looks past me.

"Yeah, fine why?" I shrug.

"You seem nervous." I tell her she looks at me now.

"I'm not nervous, why would I be nervous?" Ashley says very quickly. Oh she's definitely nervous but why?

"Oh I don't know maybe because this entire class you've been ignoring me." I tell her. Now I'm getting mad because she says I'm her friend but she won't talk or even look at me for more than a second.

"I just don't know what to say or talk about." She answers me. Fine we have nothing in common.

"I don't either." I tell her and finish eating my food and there's this very uncomfortable silence that was never there between us before.

_Ashley_

Heath probably thinks that I don't like him but the truth is I do like him more than I should and now he's partnered with me and to help decorate the asylum and so far we've been working in silence. I can't take it anymore the question is burning a hole in me I want to know badly.

"Why didn't you answer Liv's question?" I ask him. Blushing I know I am when I look into his eyes. He looks back. I know he's trying to come up with an excuse. The silence is long so long I don't think he's going to answer.

"Because I don't know the answer." He finally says.

_Heath_

I want to give her the truth. Don't know why but I want to. And the truth is if she did ask me out I don't know if I'd turn her down I'm supposed to be on vacation and instead I'm getting mixed up in a love triangle. She stares at me when I tell her like she couldn't quite believe what I just said.

"You what?" she says. Now what did I just do. But no matter how hard I try I can't shut my mouth.

"I don't know the answer to her question. I don't know what I would say." I tell her again and I watch as her eyes get big.

"Why would you tell her no, but not know the answer for me?" Of course she would ask that question I sigh.

"Because I like you better than her." I tell her truthfully. Ashley chuckles.

"That's bull every guy likes her better than me." I shrug and look her in the eyes again.

"I don't." I whisper.

_Ashley_

I can't believe that he likes me more than Liv. I can't look at him for the rest of the afternoon. He doesn't talk to me after he makes his confession. That's fine with me. I don't know what to say to him. However, I can't seem to help myself from peaking at him when he's not looking. I tell myself I'm checking on his shoulder but truthfully he has a really hot body I don't know what he does to stay in shape but whatever it is, it works for him. I peak at him again but this time he catches me. I look away quickly I know I'm blushing because I can feel my face getting hot. This is becoming a normal state of being around him. It's frustrating.

It's almost six o'clock and people are starting to leave. I'm getting nervous because it doesn't look like Health is going to be leaving anytime soon. I never should have started the project that I'm on because now I have to finish it before I can leave.

"Hey Ash? I'm leaving now. Just make sure you lock up." Kaden, the only one left, tells me. Oh no please don't leave me alone with him. I plea with my eyes. When I hear the door shut it echoes through the building I glace nervously at Heath. He looks back.

"Lock up? Does that mean we're the only ones left?" He asks I can see he's sweating he must be hot with his sweatshirt on he should take – oh God now I'm undressing him in my mind.

"Yeah." I squeak out. He nods. He huffs out a puff of air.

"It's hot in here." He looks at me. I shrug I think it's hot in here for an entirely different reason. But I'm not going to tell him that.

"You mind if I take off my shirt? I have an undershirt on." I turn wide eyes on him. Take his shirt off? What is he reading my mind?

"Um," No say no Ashley. "Whatever." I hear myself say. Oh this confirms it I am a complete idiot. I try so hard not to watch but I can't help it I peak. Curse these female hormones. I watch as he slowly removes his injured arm from one sleeve then the other and over his head it goes. When he tosses the sweat shirt to the corner his biceps are bulging as he moves boxes out of the way, and boy did he look good. Focus Ashley!

_Heath_

I can feel her eyes on me when I remove my shirt and now again as I move all the boxes I can feel her eyes train on me. She wants me. I know she does and I want her but she's complicated, she won't settle for a short fling and she shouldn't, she deserves better.

"So how late should we stay?" I ask. She looks at me then quickly averts her eyes.

"Whenever we finish what we're doing." She tells me I nod.

"Where do you want this box?" I ask she looks down at the box.

"What's in it?" Junk but I don't tell her that.

"Looks like X-rays and other doctor stuff."

"That should go into the other room they're having a doctor's gone wrong room or something like that." She tells me. I find this entire asylum creepy well not necessarily the asylum I'm numb from this kind of stuff but the fact that the town is using it for a haunted house. I set the box on the table and turn to go back into the room and Ashley is in the door way I quickly put the knife back into my sheath on my ankle. She looks at me with puzzled expression.

"Not many people can surprise me." I tell her standing up.  
"Oh sorry. I just need to get something from the box you just put in here.  
"Oh I put it over there." I tell her pointing to the spot.

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"Well it's the hidden wire it's not in the last box so it's has to be in here." She tells me while she's halfway into the box I smile.

"Here let me help." I say and help her dig through the massive box.

"What's it look like?" I ask.

"It kinda looks like fishing pole wire it's thin and clear." I nod my head bobby trap wire gotcha after a few minutes of searching Ashley searches another box while I continue searching this one. I finally find it at the bottom of the box and pull it out. I walk up behind Ashley.

"Found it." I say quietly. She turns.

_Ashley_

I turn around and our bodies are almost touching. I didn't realize how close he's standing behind me.

"Oh um thanks." My mouth is suddenly dry and not one coherent thought crosses my mind but I want to kiss him. I try to take it from him and our fingers brush. I look into his eyes.

"Do you need anything else?" He whispers. I vaguely nod my head. He cocks an eyebrow as if to question what it is that I need.

"You." I hear myself whisper and he nods his head, flexes his jaw, leans down and claims my lips with his own. The wire drops, forgotten, my arms wrap around his neck and his hands at my waist.

_Heath_

I've never felt so good kissing a woman. Her fingers play in my hair as my own do some playing of their own. I feel her hands travel down my back and to the front of my shirt and then her hands are caressing my body under the shirt. It feels so good I moan I decide to do the same my hand went under the shirt to do some caressing and I hear her moan and sigh of pleasure I smile. My mouth leaves her lips to kiss her neck. I push aside the clothes on her shoulder and kiss the exposed skin. She suddenly lifts my under shirt up and I help her remove it. I'm now shirtless with her hands and mouth all over my body. She finds the still sore and tender spot on my shoulder and kisses it softly trying to kiss away the pain I gently lift her head and kiss her soft lips again I pull her hips to my mine and let her feel what she does to me. She moans and pushes back which in turn makes me moan. Soon I tug off the sweater and t-shirt and she's wearing nothing but her bra and jeans. At the back of my mind I know I have to stop. But I can't make myself stop. I touch her soft belly her slender hips and her generous breasts. She's tugging at my hips trying to get closer grinding her hips against my hard on. Knowing what she's trying to find, I angle her hips grinding her against me again and again until she gasps, sighs and throws her head back and moans as I kiss her exposed throat. I move my hand to the clasp of her bra when suddenly my cell rings. Shit! Damn it! Knowing it's going to be my dad I try to ignore it. But Ashley goes still in my arms the ringing brings her back to her senses my hands move slowly away from her bra clasp. I reach for my phone in my pocket and surprisingly she stays in my arms leaning against me as if she's too weak to hold herself up. Which she probably is after the orgasm she just had. I look at the caller id and sure enough it's my dad.

"Bad timing dad." I tell him.

"Sorry kiddo but this takes priority." He tells me. I sigh, of course it does. When he tells me this particular line it's always the same; that I'm either going to on a hunt or research for a hunt. Always about the hunt. School and everything else takes a backseat. I just with in this one instance that it could be different. But it never will. I should remember that so people don't get hurt. Like this beautiful woman in my arms. I take a deep breath and calm my body cause it definitely needs a cool off.

"Ok I'll call you back in twenty."

"Make sure that you do." Going on a hunt and my vacation is short lived, and of course, now I don't want to go hunting. I hang up and put the phone back in my pocket to deal with the angle in my arms. My arms wrap around her to cuddle her closer I kiss the spot between her shoulder and neck and I feel her shiver. I smile my lips travel the side of her neck to her lips. We kiss for a moment when Ashley pulls away. I look at her questioningly but she turns away and I watch as her face turns red. She's embarrassed. I smile. I've never been with anyone who's embarrassed or shy to be naked with me. Well in our case almost naked.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly. She shakes her head.

"Where's my sweater?" Ashley asks pulling completely out of my arms. I don't have a lot of experience of being with inexperienced young women so I don't understand why she's ignoring me.

"Ash, tell me what's wrong?" I ask her again but she's busy putting on her T-shirt. I help by pulling her t-shirt down.

"Ash, look at me." Slowly her eyes meet mine. I see doubt, shame and embarrassment in her eyes.

"Now tell me what's wrong." I ask her as gently and softly as I can.

"I can't believe I did this! What am I thinking?! Why would I let myself get involved with you like this? Oh God! Liv, poor Liv, she's going to hate me now!" I can see tears forming in her eyes. Tears always make me uncomfortable and I try to avoid them at all costs. But these tears make me feel different. It makes me feel like I should somehow stop them. Which doesn't make a lick of sense.

"I gotta go. I need to leave." Ashley pulls her sweater on. "I'm sorry for even starting this I don't know what I was thinking." and out the door she goes.

_Ashley_

What am I thinking? I know Liv likes him how could I do that to my best friend? I can feel my tears streaming down my face. I walk in my home and run straight up to my room and lay on my bed. My phone buzzes. I look at it. Liv texted me.

_How was it tonight you know with working with him?_ How do I respond to this? Oh it was great sucking face with him. I really enjoyed it. Somehow I really don't think that she'll be ok with that. I don't want to lie to her but I really don't want to tell her right now.

_It was fine. Nothing really remarkable happened._ Wow if that isn't the lie of the year I don't know what it is. I sigh and think try not think about how great and I mean great of a kisser he is. And how he made her- whoa let's not go there Ashley. I sigh again when my phone alerts me again.

_You mean he didn't say anything to you?_

_Why would he?_ I wait a heartbeat.

_You didn't confront him about not answering the question I asked him earlier?_ Should I tell her the truth and hurt her and risk her hating me or pretend the incident didn't happen and lie to my best friend? Either way someone gets hurt. How did I get myself into this situation.

_I'm really tired Liv I'll talk to you tomorrow .Goodnight._ I take a tactic that I learn from Heath and don't answer. My phone alerts me again.

_We need to talk_. Heath. I can't deal with Heath yet. I don't know what to say to him. How to act around him. So I ignore his text turn off my light and try to sleep.

_Heath_

After I wait a few minutes I realize that she's not going to text me back so I put my shirt back on and call my father. He answers on the third ring.

"What's up?" I wince I sound a little more surly than I want to.

"Sorry for cutting your evening short but we have work to do." As always work comes first.

"When are you coming?" I ask. I guess Ash and I don't have to talk because I won't be around.

"How's your shoulder?" He inquires. Since when does he care about how badly I've been injured?

"It's fine dad. How soon are you coming to pick me up?" I ask again. I hear him sigh on the other line.

"I think I can handle this one by myself too." He says slowly. What? Did I hear him right? This does not sound like my dad.

"Dad what are you talking about. What case? I'm here I can help. I'm one hundred percent in this." I tell him just in case he doubts my commitment to hunting. Even though I'm starting to have my own doubts and I'm not sure if I just lied to my father or to myself about my commitment.

"It's not that. It's just." He pauses.

"It's what dad?"

"It's just this is your last year in school. I don't want to keep taking you out of school to go hunting. I want to leave you there and if at the end of this year you want to keep hunting I'll get you. But if you don't want to hunt anymore I'll leave you with your aunt and uncle." I'm speechless. I don't know how to respond.

"You still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here. I'm just shocked I don't know what to say." I tell him.

"Well I'm leaving you there until you graduate. I'll be there to see you walk across and get your diploma. And if you decide you want to stay and have a normal life that's fine with me." I can feel the lump in my throat so I clear it.


End file.
